Mutt
by AnagramRCA
Summary: "Don't you remember when we were friends?" Katniss cries out. Peeta laughs coldly at her, pushing his hips against hers, forcing her to remain in place. "We were never friends, mutt." spoiler alert to Mockingjay...


"Don't you remember when we were friends?" Katniss cries out. Peeta laughs coldly at her, holding her arms over her head. The blankets bunch beneath her tiny form and she tries to shift. He pushes his hips against hers, forcing her to remain in place.

"We were never friends, mutt." Peeta replies in an icy voice. Katniss has tears on her cheeks, which are bright pink, a scary contrast to her snow white lips and pale face. Her eyes look sad, and betrayed. She must feel that way, he notes in his twisted mind.

"I'm not a mutt, Peeta! We are lovers, married! We have children!" Katniss begs him quietly. She must not allow her babies to wake and see their father in one of his rare forms. Peeta grins sickly and grinds his hips once more. Katniss moans painfully and he leans so close, his lips almost brush hers.

"Don't lie to me, you capitol made whore." He breathes on her lips. "I would never touch you unless I meant to kill you." Katniss wimpers as she realizes that nobody can help her now, she is alone. Her babies will find her dead by the hands of their father by morning.

"Please, Peeta…please!" She begs him again, pushing her arms agains his and fighting the urge to scream for Haymitch or her mother. And even though she knows her cries will go unanswered, it gives her a better feeling that at least someone would have been able to help her. Peeta's eyes look foggy and he goes into a flashback stage.

"I can't. I've got to kill you. You ruined my life, you're the one who gave me the drug that caused my leg to be amputated. You killed the real Katniss and took her place. The real Katniss couldn't decide between Gale or me, and we don't have any children." Peeta is on the verge of screaming, but he already has tears on his face. They drip onto Karniss' cheeks, mixing with her own.

"Peeta, don't wake the babies." Katniss asks gently. Peeta finally breaks out of his daze and glares at her, his lower lip trembles. He looks offended.

"You're insulting my intelligence! I'm not stupid! Katniss and I do not have children!" He screams at the top of his lungs. Katniss holds her breath, her eyes shut, and she waits as Peeta looks around cockily.

"Peets…." Katniss begins in a whisper.

"Told you so-" But he's cut off with an obnoxious screaming noise. Katniss groans loudly and tears form beneath her lids again.

"I need to go and get him, please, Gavon needs me." Katniss whines loudly, wiggling beneath him.

"Mama!" There's a little girl cry from outside the locked bedroom door, and Peeta turns his head to the brown door as the little fist pounds against the wood.

"Yes, Olive?" Katniss asks her daughter.

"Mama you got'a wake up! Gavon 'on't stop cryin'." The child shouts. Peeta gasps, and backs off of Katniss. She sits up, rubbing her wrists and holding them to her chest.

"Olive? Gavon?" Peeta asks in a worried voice. "Children…to Katniss? But mutts can't have children."

"No they can't." Katniss eggs him on, closer to the answer.

"So you're the real Katniss?" He asks. She nods, a smile on her lips. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her softly before another knock on the door breaks them apart. Peeta leaps from the bed, unlocks and opens the door in one fluid motion, and pulls the three year old, black haired, blue eyed child into a hug.

"Daddy!" She screams, pounding her little fist on his back. Katniss craws out of the bed and leaves the room to get Gavon as Peeta holds Olive to his chest. "Let gooooooo!" She screams again.

"Baby I just miss you." He whispers, letting tears drip down his cheek. Olive leans back and touches the tears on his face.

"Daddy why you cryin'?" She askes, using her tiny fingers to wipe all the tears from his cheeks.

"Sometimes…daddy has nighmares, and it's very hard for him to wake up from them. It's like living in real life but a bad real life." Peeta explaines. Olive nods in acceptance at his answer, and wraps her arms aroun his neck. Katniss moves back into the room, a six month old baby in her arms. He has a tuff of blonde hair on the top of his head, and his grey eyes are rimmed red. Peeta crosses the room and lays Olive on the bed.

"Crawl in baby." Katniss tells them both while she rocks Gavon back to sleep. He yawns and shuts his eyes within five minutes, asleep. Olive lays her lashes against her cheek and is asleep within ten minutes. However, Peeta lays awake and stares at Katniss, who is asleep within thirty minutes. She has dark skin, and a few freckles on each cheek. Her red lips are pursed slightly, giving her a much younger appearance. Does everyone look younger in their sleep? They must, because Katniss still retains her beauty from the days of the Hunger Games. He watches Olive and Gavon in their sleep, their backs rising and falling almost in unison. Katniss bites her lips in her sleep and whispers my name. Could a mutt-Katniss whisper my name in her sleep from her dreams? Can a mutt-Katniss have dreams? Children? Love? No, the mutt-Katniss couldn't…so the real Katniss could. Therefore this must be the real Katniss. This beautiful, young, sleeping Katniss who bore these two children that shared in his genes must be his Katniss. He sits up and leans over and kisses her hairline. She shifts in her sleep and murmurs his name, and he smiles….

RCA: I don't own the book, but I do own my addiction. So here's the thoughs from my little head at 12:30 in the morning lol from watching Dear John? I'm so weird, I know…. Review please, so that I can feel somewhat better about my random splurts. Might even add a new chapter...


End file.
